Several different selective transfer processes have already been developed for micro devices. However, if the receiver substrate requires different micro devices that are part of different donor substrates, the extra devices on the other donor substrates may interfere with the locations (pads) assigned to other types of micro devices on the receiver substrate.
An object of the present invention is to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a particular patterning of devices on the donor substrate to avoid interference with pads on the receiver substrate destined for other micro devices. Other inventions comprises pre-processing the devices on a donor substrate (cartridge substrate), preparing the landing area (or pads) on a receiver substrate, transferring the micro devices from the donor to the receiver substrate, and post processing to enable device functionality. The pre-processing step may include patterning and adding bonding elements. The transfer process may involve bonding of a pre-selected array of micro devices to the receiver substrate followed by removing the donor substrate.